First Christmas
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Merry Christmas My Darlings and Happy New Year! Rated K! Enjoy!


**AN: I am so so so sorry. I can't finish the 12 Days for you guys and gals. I was lucky enough to finish to get the MacGyver one finished. I've gotten so busy and now with Christmas right on top of us, it's only going to get worse from here. I sat down and racked my brain for a solution and I decided a one-shot would suffice and to make it up to y'all, I decided not to take the first chapter to the 12 Days but rather keep it up and finish it next year. Now came the next decision...what to do? I narrowed it down and it came to two things. A fic set in the Another Demon Dean 'verse or a wee-chester. What did I decide? You'll have to read and find out ;) Let's get going, shall we?**

 **Mistakes? Mmm Dinkleburg. Flames? Ahh. Toasty.**

 **Enjoy my darlings!**

 **First Christmas for Everyone and Everything**

A little blonde haired boy woke late in the night after having a terrible nightmare. He panted as he fought to catch his breath. He looked around the room and spotted the crib on the other side of the room. He took in a deep breath and sighed. He gets out of bed and walks over to the crib and peers inside. His Sammy was still sleeping peacefully inside. His little blankie had been moved off the little body, Sam had one tiny hand resting on his face with the other underneath it, his little legs were bent slightly, and the pacifier he had been suckling on had fallen out.

Dean smiled and climbed into the crib, laying down next to the baby. Dean's smile grew as Sammy seemed to sense his presence and flipped over to his stomach, snuggling closer to his brother.

"Night Sammy. Love you." Dean whispered and kissed the baby on the forehead.

Sammy let out a sleepy coo and went back to sleep with Dean right behind him.

The next morning came and Dean was up early, but that wasn't a surprise. Ever since Sammy was born Dean would be up early to make sure the baby was taken care of as Sam tended to get up early. Sure enough, Dean heard a little coo beside him and looked to find Sam looking at him.

"Good morning Sammy. Merry First Christmas." Dean said softly.

Sam smiled at Dean and cooed sweetly. Dean smiled and climbed out of the crib. Once out, Dean managed to get the safety bar down and picked Sammy up. Dean laid the baby down and turned on the little lamp on the bedside table as it was still pretty dark outside, therefore, making the room dark. Dean grabbed a diaper and some wipes then some warm clothes for Sam which was a onesie, a long-sleeved t-shirt, sweats, and socks. Once Sam was dressed and changed, Dean got himself dressed in warm lounge clothes and picked up Sammy taking him downstairs.

The tree their Uncle Bobby had put up was still lit and presents were underneath.

"Look, Sammy Santa's been here," Dean whispered.

Sam looked at the lit tree in awe and saw the presents underneath. He cooed in curiosity and reached a hand out making grabby motions. He looked at Dean when the older boy laughed.

"No silly. We have to wait for daddy and Uncle Bobby," Dean said softly.

Sam gurgled and waved to the boxes on the floor making Dean laugh again. Dean set Sam down and grabbed the bin of blocks they had been playing with the previous night and spilled them onto the floor.

"Okay Sammy while we wait for dad and Uncle Bobby, we're going to play the block game," Dean said softly arranging the blocks.

Dean would ask Sam the color of the block he was looking for and Sam would grab it and hand it to him. Dean would praise Sam if he got it right and correct him when he was wrong. One thing was for sure, Sam was going to be the smartest baby brother ever. The game continued until the two adults came down the stairs, heading to the kitchen to grab some coffee and to watch the boys play for a bit before making breakfast.

Breakfast was silently made as the boys continued playing. John and Bobby had smiles on their faces as they listened to the boys communicating with each other. Breakfast was now on the table and Dean carried his brother into the kitchen. John took Sammy from Dean and placed the baby in his high chair and strapped him in. While he ate Dean fed Sam some rice cereal.

After breakfast was eaten and dishes cleaned then put in their proper places, the boys could open their presents.

Dean got some school supplies such as a backpack and a lunch box along with a few booklets to practice his writing, numbers, alphabet, math, and reading. He also got a few baseball items having fallen in love with the game. He got a mitt, a helmet, a few balls, a bat, and a jersey. He also got some winter clothes. Dean loved his presents and hugged his dad and Uncle Bobby.

"Glad you like your presents sport," John said hugging Dean. "It seems like Sammy could use your help."

Dean looked to Sammy who was trying to tear the wrapping paper but having no luck. Dean smiled and sat down next to Sam and helped the babe open his presents. Sam would coo, squeak, or gurgle at the items he was presented. Sam got some learning toys, toys that would help him stand as he had begun grabbing onto things and lifting himself up, teething toys as he was getting in some teeth, and some clothes for the winter.

Sam picked up a teething toy and stuck it in his mouth cooing happily making everyone laugh.

Soon came lunch and the living room was cleaned of all the wrapping paper. Lunch was small and simple with grilled cheese sandwiches and soup. Dinner was going to be bigger and later on. Dean munched on a sandwich and fed Sam some soup, then a bottle in the living room while Dean talked to him. Both boys fell asleep on the couch with Sam on Dean's chest and the older boy had a protective hold on him.

John and Bobby smiled at the sight and went back to cooking, checking in on the boys every few minutes until they woke up about an hour later. The next they checked in, Dean had changed Sam's diaper and was now on the floor playing with Sam. Sam was rolling one of Dean's baseballs to him and Dean pretended to 'catch' the ball and rolled it back. Bobby snapped a few pictures and went back to cooking.

"Dean?" John asked.

Dean looked back at John with a look that said, "what?"

"You boys okay? Need anything?" John asked.

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his no turning back to Sam resuming their game.

John huffed a chuckle and went back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

Dean played different things with Sam even helping him use his standing toys to work out his little legs. Sam giggled and babbled to Dean throughout the whole day, making his brother smile and laugh.

Now it was dinner time and the gentlemen were gathered at the table for the feast. There was turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, vegetables, and biscuits with cinnamon butter. For Sam, he could eat some mashed potatoes mixed with gravy but mostly ate some of the baby food Bobby stocked up on. Sam didn't eat much of his food as he wanted more mashed potatoes.

Dessert was pie, hot chocolate for Dean, milk for Sam as bedtime for him was rolling around, and coffee for the adults. Dean ate the pie happily and Sam was nibbling on a teething biscuit. Dean wanted to share his pie with Sammy but his dad said Sammy couldn't have it yet. The sugar would hurt his tummy and he needed some more teeth.

Bath and bedtime came quickly and both boys were tucked in for the night. Dean couldn't sleep so he got out of bed and looked out the window to see it snowing gently. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thank you, Santa for making Sammy's first Christmas special. He really likes his toys." Dean said softly.

He looked at the crib and smiled.

"I know I asked for my mommy but I'm happy with what I have and I'm happy I still have Sammy. He's my baby." Dean said softly. "Goodnight and say hi to my mommy for me."

Dean walked over to the crib and climbed in like the night before, and the little boy hugged his baby.

"Night night Sammy. I love you so much. Merry First Christmas." Dean whispered.

Dean fell into a peaceful sleep with his baby brother.

Outside the room, John stood in the doorway listening to Dean thank Santa. His heart broke when he heard he had asked for mother but didn't receive her. His heart lifted when he heard that he was still happy and thankful that Sammy's first Christmas though simple and not extravagant was still special in its own right. He watched as Dean climbed into the crib and wanted to get him out, but decided against it. If Dean needed the comfort, he wasn't going to take it.

John ventured back to his room and closed the door behind him. He sat on his bed and rubbed his hand down his face.

"Merry Christmas Mary." He whispered.

The house fell silent as the occupants fell to sleep in peace.

 **Merry Christmas my darlings and Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas, and Happy New Year to you all! See ya in 2019!**

 **See Ya In The Next Thrilling Episode of Supernatural!**


End file.
